One Who Shines On All
by Thanatos-san
Summary: [Re-make] Mereka, adalah para karakter utama dari setiap Ras. Mereka, adalah para pewaris dari takhta, sebuah panggung yang hanya dapat dimiliki oleh mereka. Darah "Suci" yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka, adalah sebuah kutukan dan malapetaka.
1. An End to the Ordinary

**Thanatos-san, Log in!**

 **Maaf, saya Re-Make ceritanya... soalnya yang lama bener-bener kacau, yang lama saya langsung aja ngetik tanpa bikin alur yang jelas...**

 **Ya, saya gak jamin juga sih, kalau yang ini bakal jelas, atau mungkin malah tambah jelek...**

 **Tapi, saya usahakan buat ningkatin hasilnya...**

 **Oh, iya jalan ceritanya gak bakal beda jauh, tapi ada beberapa perubahan buat filter chapternya... juga, saya Re-Make buat alur ceritanya gak terlalu kecepatan...**

 **Nah, ada saran buat siapa yang jadi "The Anguished One" nanti? jujur, saya comot dia dari Alcor / Al Saiduq dari Devil Survivor 2... :v ~ Tapi perannya dalam cerita ini beda kok~, yah... gak bisa saya jelasin... perannya yang jelas akan muncul di Arc ke-3 nanti... Jadi, tolong sarannya, ya! Kalo bisa, jelasin tentang kekuatannya dan sifatnya...**

 **Ah, ya... cerita ini udah saya pikirin alur ceritanya kedepan... perkiraan Arc 1 sekitar 6 atau sampai 10 chap (Masih ikut Cannon), tapi pas Arc 2 dan seterusnya alur ciptaan saya sendiri...**

 **Dan, kemungkinan akan ngambil beberapa elemen dari Shin Megami Tensei Series... dan juga mungkin sedikit elemen dari Fate series (Gak banyak kok... gak ada noble pantasm ataupun summon servant, atau yang lain!)**

 **Dan banyak yang heran kenapa Sasuke saya buat kayak begitu? nah, spoiler dikit ya... True Longinus kan ada skill... apa itu lupa saya, kalo gak salah Truth Idea ya? Saya buat biar Sasuke bisa pake "Panah Indra" (tau kan maksudnya? Susano'o perfect + Truth Idea?").**

 **Perbedaan kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke?... Gak mungkin, kan? Kalo kekuatan Naruto cuma saya kasih aura emas... (Yah, itu kayak chakra biju... tapi bentuk abstrak, katakanlah kayak aura Super Saiya God) Ya, nggak mungkinlah! Oh, mungkin kekuatan Naruto akan saya buat seperti dalam beberapa hukum dan rumusan dari beberapa tokoh dalam pelajaran fisika, kimia! Kecuali biologi, saya gak suka menghafal! Satu sudah saya tetapkan, skill ultimatenya :v ... jadi, masih lama keluarnya ~, dan juga Tolong kasih Saran buat jurus yang lainnya ~**

 **Bagi yang membaca tolong memberitahukan pada saya, letak kekurangan yang saya buat...**

 **Kritik dan saran diperlukan...**

 **Juga, Fav, Foll and Review (^o^)-b**

* * *

Notification :

"Bicara" langsung.

'Bicara' Batin.

* * *

Perlahan namun pasti, butiran air mulai bertebaran turun menghantam bumi dengan kecepatan yang relatif cepat, membuatnya terlihat seperti tali transparan yang menjuntai dari langit ke bumi. Hujan pun kian lama, kian yang menetes mengguyur semua yang berada dibawahnya, tak terkecuali seonggok tubuh seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring, mata sapphirenya menatap kelangit, tak peduli jika tetesan air berkecepatan tinggi itu akan melukai matanya.

"Siapa... aku?" Suara yang bergetar, keluar dari bibir pemuda empu dari manik sapphire, matanya yang menatap kelangit terlihat kosong, tak berisi... namun dapat menghanyutkan. Tampaknya, pemuda ini tengah tenggelam dalam luasnya lautan pikiran yang tengah menghanyutkan dirinya, dalam lembutnya ayunan pelan ombak yang seakan-akan merayunya untuk terus berada disana. Tenggelam, dalam dasarnya lautan pikirannya...

"Hm? Ada apa? Naruto-kun? Kamu sedang galau?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara feminim yang memasuki lorong-lorong telinga pemuda pirang.

'Naruto?... Apakah dia mengenali diriku, tapi siapa dia?' Pikir pemuda itu, tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berbaring mulai diangkatnya untuk berdiri, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, mendireksikannya pada sumber dari suara feminim yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Sepasang manik sapphire, disertai dengan mahkota pirang yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Sempurna. Ya, mungkin itulah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mewakili indahnya ciptaan Kami-sama yang berada dihadapannya. Matanya terfokus pada senyum yang terpatri dalam wajah indah yang terbingkai dalam surai pirang yang tergerai...

Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari, bahwa hari sedang hujan, lamunannya membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa hari tengah menangis...

Matanya terus memandang mata yang berada dihadapannya...

Naruto, nama pemuda itu, tak mengenal gadis didepannya, namun... terasa sangat familiar dibatinnya, ia pun sempat bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan gadis itu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa dirimu terasa sangat familiar dimataku..." Ucap Naruto, tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan ingin tahu yang bergejolak dalam diri.

"Ya, dulu... Mungkin kau telah melupakanku... tapi... aku sudah merasa sangat senang, karena sudah bertemu denganmu..." Ucap gadis itu melepaskan semua ledakan emosi dalam diri, dengan mata yang memerah, dan suara isakan tangis pecah, dibeberapa jeda kalimatnya.

"Begitu... ya, perkenalkan... namaku... Naruto..." Naruto bersuara dengan senyum diwajahnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis didepannya tengah menangis.

Sebuah tangan terulur didepan muka dari seorang gadis yang memiliki surai pirang panjang yang terurai.

"Gabriel..." Sang gadis pun ikut tersenyum, tak mampu menahan gejolak kebahagiaan dihatinya.

Kini, kedua tangan telah bersatu, mencoba mengikat kembali rajutan takdir yang sempat terhapus, tanpa mengindahkan diri yang tengah terguyur tetesan air...

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

 **Bukan** Punya Saya.

Tapi, One Who Shines On All punya Saya.

Summary :

Dirinya hanyalah seorang eksistensi yang pernah ada, namun telah dilupakan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri telah melupakan siapa sejatinya dirinya. Malaikat, Iblis, ataupun Manusia. Tak ada satupun yang dapat mendefinisikan siapakah sejatinya dirinya. Ataukah dirinya memang bukan salah satu dari mereka? Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Warning :

Segala kekurangan ada disini.

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... Tapi, mungkin sih, tapi sebatas mini harem...

Itu pun mungkin...

* * *

 **Arc I : The Promise  
**

 **Chapter 1 : An End to the Ordinary**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang emas berdiri dengan tegap dan kokoh, mata biru sapphirenya memantulkan bayangan dari sebuah sekolah swasta ternama di kuoh. Kuoh Akademi, adalah nama yang disebut-sebut oleh masyarakat sekitar, tatkala menyebutkan nama sekolah itu. Para pasang mata tak luput walau hanya barang sebentar untuk menatap pemuda itu, wajahnya yang asing memiliki nilai atraktif tersendiri untuk diketahui oleh masyarakat sekolah. 'Siapa pemuda itu' adalah yang terlintas dalam benak semua orang, ketika kaki pemuda itu mulai membuat sebuah langkah memasuki sekolah swasta ternama di Kuoh tersebut.

'Jadi... inikah, sekolah Kuoh?' Pikir pemuda itu, sembari mendireksikan mata birunya kesegala arah, mencoba mengorek setiap detil dari informasi yang mungkin dapat diperoleh dirinya ketika menatap wilayah yang untuk pertama kalinya dirinya masuki. Namun, dipandangan orang lain, tingkahnya yang celingak-celinguk... bagaikan orang aneh yang sedang melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang aneh, tentu hal ini menimbulkan sebagian siswa untuk mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang terdengar cukup keras. Pemuda ini menyadarinya, namun apalah daya, dia memang masih baru disini.

Menyadari keadaan mulai sedikit tidak bagus, seorang siswi perempuan berkacamata dengan tubuh yang cukup, er... pendek, disertai dengan surai hitamnya yang memiliki model bob, berusaha untuk menjangkau pemuda pirang itu sedekat mungkin dengan melakukan beberapa langkah kecil kehadapan pemuda itu, ketika dirinya sudah merasa dirinya dan suaranya dapat menjangkau baik penglihatan maupun pendengaran pemuda pirang itu, mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata, yang dirinya pikir dapat sedikit membantu kebingungan yang melanda pemuda itu "Selamat pagi... pemuda-san... apakah anda murid baru disini?".

'Ah, syukurlah... akhirnya ada yang datang untuk menolongku... terima kasih, Kami-sama!' Pikir pemuda itu girang, dirinya sangat bersyukur karena tidak lama lagi, kepentingan dirinya akan terpenuhi, yaitu menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Pemuda itu mendireksikan mata sapphirenya pada mata hitam dibalik kaca mata, mata bertemu mata, saling memantulkan bayangan satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum sembari berkata "Ah, perkenalkan namaku... Naruto, Naruto Hyoudou... diriku baru pindah ke sekolah ini kemarin, jadi untuk saat ini aku sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah saat ini... mohon bantuannya, er..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, dirinya tak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapakah gerangan sosok gadis dihadapannya kali ini?

"Sona, Sona Shitori... Ah, kebetulan kalau begitu, Naruto-san... aku adalah ketua OSIS disekolah ini... sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk mengantarkan siswa baru ke ruang kepala sekolah, mari kuantarkan..." Senyum dikembalikan oleh gadis yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Sona Shitori, bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata dengan suatu keramahan yang ditujukan pemuda pirang dihadapannya kepada dirinya.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan..." Pemuda pirang yang memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai Naruto Hyoudou, segera membungkukan sedikit badannya pada gadis didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah merupakan kewajiban seorang ketua OSIS, jadi ayo... sebentar lagi, bel jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi..." Ucap Gadis itu, sembari memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kebelakang.

Naruto, pemuda beriris Sapphire. Segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gadis itu, lalu ke sisi kanan gadis itu, mengikuti irama langkah kaki dari gadis bermata empat. Hening, terjadi sangat lama keheningan diantara mereka, tak ada satupun yang angkat suara. Sang gadis memang dari pembawaannya, adalah seorang yang tenang dan tak banyak bersuara, sedangkan sang pemuda saat ini sedang gugup, dikarenakan belum sesuainya dirinya dengan lingkungan barunya. Namun, keheningan mulai pecah, ditandai dengan bibir mungil gadis bermata empat itu mulai terbuka.

"Naruto-san, kan? Apakah Naruto-san memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Issei-san?" Gadis itu menoleh kekanan, menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam itu dengan mata datarnya.

"Ah, ya... dia adalah adikku... maaf kalau dia menimbulkan banyak masalah..." Naruto tertunduk lemas, si mesum Issei sudah pasti akan menjadi magnet masalah dengan kemesumannya yang sudah berada pada taraf yang diluar logika.

"Kuharap, dirimu tak semesum adikmu..." Jari mungil gadis bernama Sona mulai membetulkan posisi kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari hidungnya, hidungnya mancung, tapi kenapa bisa melorot... hal ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri...

"Hahahaha... sepertinya tingkahnya sudah kelewat batas ya? Hahahaha..." Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak merasa gatal.

Sekali lagi, keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Hm... Naruto-san?" Tiba-tiba gadis berkacamata itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada apa, Kaichou?" Balas Naruto dengan matanya yang menatap ketua OSIS itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalian bersaudara, kan?" Kata gadis berkacamata itu, untuk memastikan.

"Maksudmu aku dan Issei? Tentu saja" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit tak mengerti apakah arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berbeda sekolah... lagipula, kenapa warna rambut dan mata milik kalian berbeda?" Ya, inilah yang membuat sang Kaichou yang terkenal akan kecerdasanya dibuat pusing tujuh keliling. Sejauh yang dia ketahui, kedua orang tua Issei, tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang menunjukan kemiripan dengan Naruto. Menurut pelajaran Biologi pada materi kelas IX SMP, tentang teori pewarisan gen, dijelaskan bahwa pewaris sifat gen memiliki sifat-sifat gen yang diturunkan oleh induknya.

"Entahlah..." Naruto juga merasa kebingungan, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Tapi "Masa bodo"lah dengan hal itu, tepat seperti dengan yang terjadi sekarang, dia seakan tak acuh.

Beberapa perbincangan kecil dan tak berguna mengisi perjalanan Naruto Hyoudou dan Sona Shitori menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, demi untuk menghindari keheningan akibat rasa canggung mereka, yang sempat terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Hingga akhirnya, mata mereka menatap sebuah pintu dengan tulisan yang tertera di depan pintu itu, yang jika dilihat dengan lebih teliti akan tertera kata-kata yang berisikan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah".

"Baiklah, Naruto-san... sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai, karena bel sudah dekat waktunya... aku harus segera kekelas..." Sona, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan title yang diperolehnya setelah menjadi ketua OSIS di Kuoh Akademi, yaitu Kaichou. Dirinya mulai berbalik punggung, untuk segera menuju ke tempat dimana dirinya bernaung menimba ilmu, selama satu tahun kedepan.

"Ah, ya... maaf sudah merepotkan, dan terima kasih atas bantuannya..." Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya menghadap kegadis itu, yang mulai mencoba untuk berjalan menjauh.

Gadis bermata empat itu kembali menghadap kebelakang, tatkala dirinya merasa dirinya dipanggil "Tidak-tidak...ini memang sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu... jadi, kalau begitu... sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-san" Kembali, gadis itu membalikan punggungnya, dan segera menuju kelasnya.

'Huh... jadi, bagaimana bilangnya ya... apakah begini saja? mengetuk pintu lalu mengucapkan, 'Saya anak pindahan dari sekolah blablabla, saya disini ingin mengurus dokumen perpindahan dan ya... hal-hal yang menyangkut perpindahan kesiswaan dan lain-lain. Yah... kurasa akan berjalan dengan baik' Pikir Naruto, yang mencoba untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu dilakukan oleh dirinya, tatkala nanti masuk keruang kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan, namaku... Naruto, Naruto Hyoudou" Ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berada di depan sebuah kelas, yang dengan sangat kebetulan sekali, merupakan kelas adiknya.

Ya, hal yang sudah pasti terjadi adalah sebuah keheningan, tak ada yang mampu terbangun dan bangkit dari sebuah rasa keterkejutan yang melanda semua yang hadir dalam ruangan. Semua pasang mata yang menatap kemilau biru sapphire indah itu melebar, "Shock Berat" adalah beberapa kata yang mungkin dapat melukiskan yang terjadi pada semua orang yang berada diruangan

'Hyoudou...' Itulah yang terpikir dalam benak semua orang yang berada di ruangan.

Pemuda empu dari surai coklat, serta iris coklat dengan warna yang cukup terang, segera melebarkan matanya. Terkejut. Ya, itulah yang sedang dialami pemuda kelahiran keluarga Hyoudou ini. Batinnya segera meneriakkan kekesalan yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya 'Ah, sialan... dia kembali, impianku untuk menjadi raja harem akan kandas ditengah jalan...'. Ah, sangat membuang-buang waktu... perkataan yang tak penting... Ugh, lupakan!

Sang Sensei, yang berada didepan kelas, juga yang untuk pertama kalinya tersadar dari keterkejutan, mencoba untuk memecah kesunyian akibat rasa terkejut.

"Ano... Naruto Hyoudou, 'kan? Apakah kamu memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Issei Hyoudou?" Mata sang Sensei terus menatap kemata sapphire pemuda itu, tak luput walau satu jengkal pun, mencoba untuk menangkap apakah ada atau tidaknya kebohongan yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Hm... ya, kurang lebih begitu, 'kan Otoutou?" Naruto yang posisi tubuhnya tengah menghadap kearah Sensei, menolehkan kepalanya kearah tubuh dengan kepala coklat.

"Ah, ya... aku adalah adik dari Nii-san..." Ucap Issei dengan terkejut, tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk sang kakak memanggil dirinya.

'Apakah, kemesuman mereka sama? Padahal dia cukup tampan...' Batin para Siswi... Ah, lupakan!

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk disamping Issei-san" Ucap sang Sensei.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Hey, kau... apakah kau benar-benar kakaknya Issei?" Ucap Pemuda pelontos.

"Ya..." Ucap Naruto yang memutar matanya dengan bosan. Bagaimana tidak? kedua makhluk ini, sedari tadi terus-menerus mengatakan tentang Oppai, Pantsu, dan hal-hal yang menjurus ke hal-hal berbau 18+.

"Kenapa kau tidak semesum dia? Kau tau, kau itu... yah, cukup tampan..." Pemuda bermata empat, yang sedari tadi terdiam, mulai angkat suara.

"Jadi, kenapa? apakah kau semacam makhluk dengan kelainan "Yaoi"? maaf aku masih normal!" Balas Naruto datar.

"Bukan begitu, SIALAN! Aku juga masih menyukai Oppai! Maksudku, dengan modal wajahmu, kau bisa menjadi RAJA HAREM!" Sang kacamata, mengalami luapan emosi ketika mendengar kata "Yaoi".

"Ah, aku tak tertarik..." Ucap Naruto yang mulai mengemas peralatan sekolahnya yang berserakan dimejanya, lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Oi kau mau kemana?" Pemuda bermata empat yang melihatnya, secara spontan menanyakan hal apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

"Pulang, bukankah sekarang memang sudah saatnya pulang?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pola pikir dari dua makhluk yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ah, ya benar juga... oh iya, Issei!" Sang kepala dengan bentuk yang menyerupai cangkang telur mengarahkan direksi pandangannya pada sang pemuda coklat, yang sedari tadi hanya mampu menutup mulut, dengan mata yang terus menatap perdebatan nista yang terjadi diantara dua temannya dengan kakaknya.

"Eh!? Apa?" Issei yang segera tersadar dari lamunannya, segera merespon cepat apa yang diutarakan temannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? apakah kau jadi nonton DVD baruku?" Senyum mesum yang disertai dengan dengusan udara dengan keras yang disertai oleh asap segera keluar dari masing-masing hidung kembang-kempis, milik pemuda yang masing-masing bernama Issei, Matsuda serta Motohama.

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja!" Secara spontan, ketiga tangan milik ketiganya segera berdiri tegak menjulang menghadap langit.

"Naruto-san/Nii-san, kau ikut tidak?" Ucap Ketiganya.

"Ah, maaf... kurasa aku akan sibuk, kau tahu... aku baru pindah kesini, jadi aku harus mengurus barang-barang milikku..." Naruto mendesah pelan, pasrah dengan keadaan yang menghimpitnya. Jujur, dia sangat merasa malas untuk melakukan beres-beres.

"Oh, iya! Nii-san, kau tidak tinggal dirumah?" Tanya Issei dengan tanda tanya besar yang tiba-tiba menghiasi kepala miliknya.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Tou-san dan Ka-san, kalau aku mau hidup mandiri... biar lebih dewasa gitu, ya... biar keren... hahahaha" Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu melepaskan tawa kecil diakhir kalimat yang terucap disela-sela bibirnya.

"Ah, baiklah... terserah kau sajalah... ayo pulang..." Seru Issei.

"Eh, pulangnya barengan? Jalannya kebetulan sama ya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ya, jalannya sama... jadi pulangnya barengan..." Ucap si kepala pelontos.

"Oh, iya... Issei, besok kau ada kencan, kan? Dengan pacarmu itu, si Yuuma itu?" Bersamaan dengan langkah pertama yang diambil keempatnya, sang kacamata membuka perbincangan kembali.

"Ah, iya! Sialan kau Issei! Bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik dia bisa jadi pacarmu!" Sang Pelontos tiba-tiba megap-megap untuk mengeluarkan emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap dalam dirinya.

"Apa? Kau serius? Issei? Punya pacar?" Tanya Naruto yang mengalami keadaan terkejut yang sangat besar, dapat terlihat dengan jelas dimatanya.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Naruto yang telah berpisah dengan adiknya dan kedua temannya, terus melakukan kegiatan yang sedari tadi dilakukannya, berjalan kaki. Dirinya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari yang dimilikinya dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Kuoh, yah dia memang pernah tinggal disana, tapi sudah lama dirinya tak berada disini, otaknya yang cukup pintar dapat mengerti jika ada banyaknya perubahan yang terjadi dikota. Tapi, apakah dirinya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan belaka? Tentu tidak. Dirinya berjalan di sekitar kota Kuoh, untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang mungkin dapat menerimanya sebagai part-timer. Kenapa Naruto mencari pekerjaan part-time? Bukankah sudah jelas? Naruto saat ini sedang mencoba untuk hidup mandiri, tanpa menggunakan uang orang tuanya. Setelah lama berkeliling, mata sapphire itu memantulkan sebuah bayangan dari arah direksi dimana sebuah kedai ramen berada. Ramen Ichiraku, adalah nama yang tertulis dengan gagahnya disana. Tak ingin menunggu dengan lama, pemuda itu segera bergegas masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut.

"Ah, permisi..." ucap Naruto yang sedikit kurang percaya diri.

Tentu, perkataan dari seorang pemuda dengan kelahiran marga Hyoudou ini mendapat sambutan yang berupa perhatian yang diberikan oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hm... ada apa nak?" ucap pria paruh baya itu, sebuah senyuman hangat terpancar dari sela-sela keriput yang telah bersarang diwajah tuanya.

"Be-begini paman... apakah kedai ramen Ichiraku, ini... menerima part-timer SMA?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menuju inti dari alasan kenapa dirinya datang ke kedai itu.

"Ah, kebetulan... putriku sedang sakit, jadi kupikir kamu akan banyak membantu..." Senyum tak lepas dari wajah keriput itu.

"Te-terima kasih, paman... ah, kalau boleh tahu, kapan aku mulai bekerja disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan senang yang meledak dihatinya.

"Mulai besok, kau sudah bisa bekerja disini... Oh, dan satu lagi... Namaku, Teuchi" Respon cepat sang pemilik kedai.

"Ah, ma-maaf belum memperkenalkan diri... Namaku... Naruto, Naruto Hyoudou..." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya, merasa sedikit canggung dengan sikap tak sopan yang sudah diperbuat olehnya.

"Tidak, apa-apa..." Pria paruh baya itu, atau yang telah mengklaim dirinya sebagai Teuchi, mengibaskan tangannya sembari tersenyum, ketika melihat tingkah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya "Ah, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap... Jadi, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, nak..." Sambungnya ketika matanya menatap direksi dimana langit berbintang telah menunjukan eksistensinya.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Hari dimana Issei berkencan dengan wanitanya, bertepatan dengan hari pertama pemuda pirang bermarga Hyoudou itu mulai bekerja Part-time. Naruto, yang saat ini sedang menikmati pekerjaan barunya, harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah kunjungan tak terduga dari pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Coklat dan Hitam. Adalah kedua surai yang dimiliki oleh kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih, yang tepat berada pada pintu masuk keda tersebut. Mata biru sapphire dan mata light brown, saling menatap, memantulkan masing-masing bayangan yang berada dihadapan. Terkejut, adalah hal yang wajar untuk dapat dirasakan ketika hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Oi, Issei... dia pacarmu itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik, ketika menatap kedua muda-mudi yang berada dihadapannya.

Tampak dengan jelas, raut wajah kebingungan dari sang pemilik surai hitam, bibir merah ranumnya mencoba untuk mengutarakan apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Namun, tak dapat tatkala pemuda yang berada disampingnya, telah terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Ah, ya... begitulah Nii-san! Dia, cantik 'kan?" Ucap Issei dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Gadis yang berada disampingnya, hanya dapat bersemu merah, ketika mendengar perkataan seperti itu dengan langsung dihadapannya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu... Kalau, begitu selamat ya, Issei!" ucap Naruto senang sembari tersenyum serta mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Ya, terima kasih... Nii-san" Balas Issei yang juga tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga, terus menerus berbincang-bincang untuk beberapa hal yang mungkin terkesan tak penting(?), tepat sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Pelayan..."

Naruto segera bergegas kesana, karena memang sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk melayani tamu yang berada disana.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Naruto, nama dari seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata yang beriris sapphire, serta nama marga Hyoudou yang melekat pada dirinya. Segera setelah selesai dari pekerjaan part-time, dirinya segera bergegas menuju kemana rumahnya berada. Berjalan kaki, sembari menikmati keindahan alam yang disajikan oleh Kami-sama, untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya yang berada dibumi. Iris sapphire miliknya, tak hentinya memandang dunia dengan tatapan yang polos, bagai sebuah bayi yang baru menatap dimana dunia dimana dirinya akan mulai menginjakan kakinya. Dirinya bukanlah sosok yang haus akan hal-hal yang duniawi, dirinya hanyalah figur yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian serta ketenangan...

Ya, tepat seperti dengan hal yang saat ini sedang dialaminya...

Kenikmatan dunia...

Ya, mungkin inilah satu-satunya yang dapat didefinisikan oleh otaknya, dengan segala hal yang saat ini sedang dinikmati oleh dirinya. Keindahan dunia, beserta dengan segala macam yang bernaung di dalamnya, adalah hal yang dapat menenangkan diri pemuda ini. Bahkan dirinya dapat menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu, hanya dengan menatap sebuah rumput kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah. Semuanya membuat segala waktu panjang yang dilaluinya, bagaikan sebuah angin lalu, persis seperti teori relativitas yang dikemukakan oleh Einstein.

Sayang, momen berharga baginya itu, terpecahkan oleh matanya yang menangkap gambaran sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah duduk bersama di kursi taman, surai coklat dan hitam, ketika dia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai bekerja.

'Tunggu, coklat dan hitam? Issei dan pacar barunya? Bukankah sekarang sudah larut malam? Apa yang akan dilakukan sibodoh itu?' Pikir Naruto, walau bagaimanapun, issei tetaplah adiknya, tentu ia akan khawatir.

Sementara itu, sepasang kekasih itu sedang berbincang-bincang sebentar, sebelum terjadinya keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh perkataan sang gadis.

"Issei-kun, maukah kau... mati untukku?" Ucap gadis itu.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, tekanan atmosfer menjadi berat, langit menjadi merah layaknya darah, serta pakaian gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah pakaian yang kekurangan bahan (?), dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap gagak dipunggung gadis itu.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyuman manis kepada issei, sembari tangannya mengumpulkan inti cahaya yang membentuk sebuah tombak.

Tombak itu dengan cepat melesat kearah pemuda coklat itu, tak mengindahkan pandangan pemuda itu yang tengah terkejut, bahkan pemuda itu tak sempat bereaksi secara fisik, karena... pikirannya menjurus kehal-hal yang berbau—lupakan saja!

 **"Mati..."**

Mau tak mau, Naruto harus melebarkan matanya tatkala menatap kedepan, yang menyajikan tontonan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya...

Adiknya tewas...

Perlahan namun pasti, sesosok gadis bersayap gagak mulai merubah direksi pandangan matanya, tepat kearah dimana dirinya kini sedang bersembunyi.

Mata Naruto melebar serta bergetar, gagak itu kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, tak mau ikut meregang nyawa, dirinya secara tak sadar mulai melarikan dirinya dari sana. Satu hal yang pasti, pemuda pirang itu saat ini tengah berlari menuju dimana rumahnya saat ini berada.

 _Ironisnya, ia bahkan tak peduli pada adiknya yang tengah terbujur kaku..._

Namun, bagai elang yang telah membidik target, gadis gagak itu mengejar pemuda pirang ini, tak peduli sejauh apa kakinya melangkah, gadis itu kini tengah terbang mengejarnya seraya tangannya yang menjinjing sebuah tombak yang sama, yang juga menembus kulit adiknya...

Naruto, yang saat ini sudah berada didalam rumahnya, segera membuka pintu, lalu segera bergegas masuk kedalam. Berharap sang pemangsa tak lagi akan mengejar dirinya... Ya, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh otak pemuda itu...

 _Sungguh Naif!_

"Okaeri..." Tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pintu.

Deg.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegup dengan amat kencang, situasi yang sangat membuatnya tertekan segera membuat nafasnya menjadi cepat, pikirannya tak lagi jernih 'Suara itu... tidak mungkin!' Batin Naruto menjerit kencang.

"Ba-bagai-ma-mana... k-ka-kau bisa... ta-tahu rumahku?" Tanya Naruto terbata, lidahnya kelu walau hanya untuk berujar satu kata. Wajahnya memucat, tanda ia sedang ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau tadi memberitahukannya saat di kedai ramen? Benar kan, Nii-san?" Respon gadis gagak itu sembari sedikit bermain-main dengan putra tertua dari keluarga Hyoudou.

Merasa yakin bahwa targetnya telah masuk kearea serangannya, gadis gagak itu melempar tombak cahaya itu, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Issei...

 **Crash...**

Tombak itu, kini telah bersarang di tubuh pemuda yang malang itu, jutaan kupu-kupu bersayap kaca terbang memasuki luka, mengaduk perut si pirang. Kakinya tak mampu untuk membantunya berdiri, matanya di paksa untuk terpejam, memaksanya hanya dapat menerima pilihan untuk menikmati aliran rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya...

Tubuh milik pemuda pirang itu terjatuh, cahaya yang terpantul dalam iris sapphire itu meredup, tak menyisakan walau hanya seberkas cahaya. Mata sapphire itu hanya dapat menatap warna merah, tenggelam dalam kolam crimson dengan bau besi yang berkarat, selayaknya planet mars yang merah sebagai akibat besi-besi berkarat akibat proses oksidasi.

Akhirnya, mata itu terpejam, dalam buaian remang-remang cahaya rembulan yang menusuk tiap-tiap celah awan yang terbuka, hanya menyisakan warna merah pada hal terakhir yang tertangkap pada mata itu.

 **"** **Kheh... Tak kusangka, bahwa kau akan mati pada usia ini, bahkan pada saat kau masih perjaka... Menyedihkan..."**

T.B.C

.

.

Maaf kalo masih jelek...

.

.

Jangan lupa Fav, Foll dan review ya \\(^o^)/

.

.

Next : Shining One


	2. Shining One

**"Kheh... Tak kusangka kau akan mati disaat usia seperti ini, dan juga... dalam keadaan perjaka... Menyedihkan..."**

Sebuah suara mulai memenuhi rongga telinga Naruto yang saat ini tengah tidak sadarkan diri, tapi... Tunggu! Bukankah salah satu syarat agar sebuah suara dapat diterima oleh otak adalah pada saat kondisi dimana seseorang tengah dalam posisi memiliki kesadaran...

Pemuda dengan surai pirang, harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah kenyataan yang aneh, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, dirinya berada disebuah tempat dengan penuh warna putih yang mendominasi—Sebenarnya putih semua, tidak ada warna lainnya—padahal yang terakhir kali diingatnya, adalah dirinya yang tewas tertusuk oleh benda mirip tombak yang terbuat dari sebuah cahaya.

"D-dimana aku? Apakah ini _Afterlife_? Ah... maafkan aku Naruto kecil..." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap sendu bagian bawah tubuhnya, suaranya terdengar dengan jelas, karena tak ada satupun hal yang menjadi sumber bunyi selain dirinya.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan warna putih. Tak terbatas, adalah hal yang pertama kali terfikir oleh otak yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Hanya warna putih yang dapat terlihat disana, seakan tak ada awal, maupun akhir.

Mata Naruto terus mendireksikan sepasang manik sapphire miliknya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu dimanakah gerangan dirinya berada, mencari kebenaran tentang hal yang saat ini sedang dilaluinya.

 _Bahkan dirinya melupakan suara yang sesaat tadi di dengar oleh telinga miliknya._

"Oi... oi, kau melupakanku?" Sebuah suara misterius yang sesaat lalu terdengar, kini kembali terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh pemuda itu, dengan komposisi kata-kata yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

 **Deg.**

Jantung Naruto terasa berdetak dengan kencang, tak dapat menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi. 'Hal tak masuk akal lainnya...' Adalah hal yang terlintas dibenaknya. Lalu dengan sedikit gerakan patah-patah, kepalanya mulai mencoba untuk menoleh kebelakang, menatap sumber suara yang saat ini menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok pemuda yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto, dengan surai coklat serta mata yang selaras dengan rambut yang dimilikinya. Berdiri dengan tegap dan kokoh, disertai dengan tangan yang bersidekap didepan dadanya, gigi-giginya dipamerkan sebagai pengisi dari acara menyeringai yang dilakukan olehnya. Pemuda itu diam, terlihat dengan sangat jelas, jikalau dirinya sedang mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan reaksi apakah yang akan dilancarkan oleh pemuda pirang yang berdiri berseberangan dengan dirinya.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, terkejut. Siapakah sosok yang berada dibelakang dirinya? Hal yang tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya, saat ini tengah terjadi dalam hidupnya? 'Oh, ayolah! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini!' Batin Naruto menjerit.

"Kau pasti berpikir 'Semua ini hanyalah mimpi'..." Pemuda yang berada dihadapan Naruto kembali membuka suara. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap kedepan, menerawang masuk menelusuri kedalaman mata sapphire milik Naruto.

"K-kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. 'Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku' Pikir Naruto.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, kan?" Seakan menikmati, sosok itu terus bermain-main dengan pemuda kuning dihadapannya.

"Cukup! Katakan saja! Siapa kau?" Naruto yang merasa tak tahan lagi, segera meneriakan kata-kata yang dipikirnya cukup untuk membuat pemuda dihadapannya segera serius.

"Ah... kau tak bisa diajak bermain-main rupanya..." Pemuda itu berujar sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, baiklah-baiklah... akan kujelaskan siapa aku..." Ucap sosok itu menggantung. "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku...".

"Hah!?" Respon Naruto cepat, matanya segera membulat sempurna, jantungnya terasa akan copot, ketika mengalami semua hal-hal yang berada diluar logika manusia normal sepertinya.

"Ck... Kau bodoh ya?... Baiklah, intinya... katakanlah, Reinkarnasi..." Ucap sosok itu lemas, dirinya merasa kesabarannya habis ketika saling berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Terus?..." Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah..." Balas pemuda yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Reinkarnasinya, sembari mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Namaku adalah, _Ashura... One Who Shines On All, The Great Sun, Shining One, Maha Vairocana, Dainichi Nyorai... salah satu dari The Purest Being atau putra surga yang dikenal dengan klan Ootsuki, dengan julukan Shining One_ " Tambahnya untuk sedikit memperjelas tentang identitas dirinya. (Note : Maha Vairocana, Dainichi Nyorai, One Who Shines On All, diambil dari Demon / Persona Compendium. Sedangkan, Shining One saya ambil dari nama panggilan Hibiki Kuze dari Alcor (Devil Survivor 2 : Record Breaker)).

"Semuanya namamu? Banyak sekali, ya... Hm... baiklah, namaku Naruto, Naruto Hyoudou... dan apakah aku sudah mati?.." Tanya Naruto yang seakan tak peduli.

"Kau masih hidup. Kira-kira begitulah... kurang lebih..." Ucap Ashura pelan.

"Kurang lebih?..." Beo Naruto.

"Kau masih hidup, tapi... kau sedang tertidur cukup lama, atau bisa disebut dengan pingsan?... Yah, kurang lebih begitu... mungkin 1-3 hari atau paling lama, sekitar seminggu" Respon Ashura cepat.

"Kau ini tidak bisa tegas sedikit? Seperti tidak ada pendirian..." Keluh Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan ketidak tegasan lawan bicara yang tengah beradu pandangan dengannya.

Namun, sosok yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya menaikan bahunya. Seakan tak peduli.

Mata biru itu berputar bosan, melirik kedepan hanya membuang-buang waktunya, melupakan sejenak kejadian mengerikan yang sesaat lalu menimpa dirinya. Keheningan terjadi, tak ada satupun yang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lewat sela-sela bibir mereka.

"Oi, Ashura, Maha Vairocana atau yang lainnya, yang inilah atau itulah..." Tiba-tiba, pemuda dengan permata sapphire mulai mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan, kepada sosok yang mengaku sebagai "The embodiment of the Sun" atau yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perwujudan dari matahari.

"Apa? Oh ya, panggil saja aku Ashura" Respon singkat diberikan oleh pemuda dengan penampilan yang menunjukan usia sekitar 20-an keatas.

"Kau bilang... aku adalah reinkarnasi-mu kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, apakah yang sebelumnya didengar olehnya dari pemuda yang berada dihadapannya adalah hal yang benar ataukah kesalahan belaka.

"Ya..." Lagi! Jawaban singkat kembali digunakan sebagai respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Oh gitu ya... jadi, sebenarnya... kapan aku akan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bosan berurusan dengan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai salah satu dari The Purest Being.

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

Bukan Punya Saya.

Summary :

Dirinya hanyalah seorang eksistensi yang pernah ada, namun telah dilupakan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri telah melupakan siapa sejatinya dirinya. Malaikat, Iblis, ataupun Manusia. Tak ada satupun yang dapat mendefinisikan siapakah sejatinya dirinya. Ataukah dirinya memang bukan salah satu dari mereka? Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Warning :

Segala kekurangan ada disini.

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... Tapi, mungkin sih, tapi sebatas mini harem...

Itu pun mungkin...

Tapi kayaknya harem deh... soalnya saya suka Irina ~

Dan pair Naruto X Gabriel, penting buat alur cerita kedepan!

...

Irina-chan adalah Waifu-ku!

Lupakan yang diatas!

...

Thanatos, in!

.

.

Notification :

"Bicara" langsung.

'Bicara' dalam hati.

.

.

"Apakah kau melihat benda apakah yang membelah horizon dari ufuk timur setiap pagi?..."

"Ya, benda itu adalah matahari... dan kau tahu? Aku adalah matahari itu sendiri..."

.

.

* * *

 **Arc I : The Promise**

 **Chapter 2 : Shining One**

* * *

Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Adalah satu dari ketiga makhluk yang paling ditakuti oleh semua siswi perempuan di Kuoh Akademi. Dia, juga dipandang dengan rendah, karena kelakuan bejatnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa alasan dibalik semua kemesumannya, semuanya masih menjadi "misteri yang tak pernah terpecahkan" versi Kuoh Akademi, layak disandingkan dengan misteri "Kenapa kacamata Kaichou melorot dari hidungnya...".

Issei, pemuda dengan surai coklat yang bentuknya tak dapat didefinisikan oleh Author, serta mata light brown yang hanya dapat memancarkan kemesuman. Serta dirinya adalah pemuda yang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang takkan pernah terbayangkan oleh dirinya, selimut yang membalut tubuhnya terasa memiliki kejanggalan, sebuah gerakan-gerakan kecil tercipta dibaliknya. Rasa penasaran menghantui pemuda itu, Issei terus menatapnya dalam diam, lalu dengan perlahan, tangannya mulai menyingkap selimut itu, dengan perlahan...

'Jadi begitu, yang menyebabkan selimutku begerak adalah Rias-senpai yang tertidur bersamaku...' Pikir Issei ketika melihat hal yang merupakan surga duniawi menurutnya, bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis cantik bersurai crimson serta mata violetnya yang indah berbaring dalam buaian indah alam mimpi... Tepat di sebelahnya! Sekali lagi! Di Sebelahnya!

'Rias-senpai?' Beo Issei dalam pikirannya.

Tunggu...

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

'RIAS-SENPAI! TIDUR BERSAMAKU? WHAT THE HELL! APAKAH AKU SEDANG BERMIMPI?' Jerit Batin Issei dalam benaknya. Tak sekalipun terbayangkan olehnya, bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal seperti ini, dia selama ini hanya dapat berfikir untuk hanya dapat menikmati indahnya setiap lekuk dari tubuh gadis itu dari kejauhan. Tapi... 'Oh, beruntungnya kau tuan Issei Hyoudou!' Batin Issei riang.

...

'Tunggu dulu... tapi... kenapa aku tak mengingat hal apapun yang terjadi diantara aku dan senpai?' Pikir Issei bingung. 'Apakah menjadi hal yang lumrah, bila sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang... ehm... kalian tahulah! akan melupakannya setelah kejadian itu berlangsung? TIDAK! INI TAK BOLEH TERJADI!' Jerit Issei dalam rasa pilu yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

"Engh..." Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari celah bibir ranum milik gadis itu, seakan mengiringi, kedua mata violet mulai melepaskan diri dari belenggu kelopak matanya. Mau tak mau, direksi dari mata yang memancarkan aura bejat itu harus teralihkan pada sumber suara.

"Ohayou... Issei-kun!" Secepat kesadarannya yang mulai terkumpul, gadis yang dikenal sebagai satu dari "Two Great Onee-sama" memberikan salam pagi, disertai dengan senyuman manis yang dapat membuat seorang Hyoudou Issei menciptakan sebuah air terjun darah. Gadis segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, membuat selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya terlepas...

...

Mata Issei hanya dapat menatap lurus kedepan, dimana sebuah tubuh dengan bentuk sempurna terekspos tanpa sehelai benang yang tersangkut padanya. 'Ri-Rias-senpai... Te-telanjang?... Jadi memang benar... Kalau aku... Sudah lulus dari belenggu "Keperjakaan?'' Pikiran nista segera memasuki otak dengan daya pikir yang dangkal itu.

"Tidak.. Aku masih perawan..." Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya, gadis itu segera meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri yang baru saja tercipta.

'Hah... Syukurlah... Eh!? Kenapa aku malah lega?' Tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri, suatu hal yang sangat tak masuk akal baginya, untuk dapat berpikir bahwa masih perjaka adalah hal yang baik.

...

Hening, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, yah... Terkecuali sepasang iris light brown yang menatap "surga duniawi". Semua kejadian yang terjadi, benar-benar melewati pagar-pagar pembatas, dari apa yang dapat Issei bayangkan untuk dapat terjadi dalam kehidupan _Real_ -nya

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

'A... Sialan! Kalau Ka-san tahu... Akan jadi gawat!' jerit Issei dalam diam.

"Ada apa Issei-kun? Kenapa mukamu jadi pucat?" Tanya Rias tiba-tiba dengan tanpa dosanya. Sementara itu, sang bocah hyoudou merasa jantungnya hampir copot pada saat itu juga.

...

" Eh?... Suara perempuan?..." Pikir ibu Issei yang berada lain sisi dari pintu. 'Apakah Issei... melakukan transgender karena frustasi menjadi jomblo?" pikirnya sekali lagi.

 **Deg.**

Jantung milik Issei berpacu dengan sangat cepat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu, matanya segera membulat sempurna ketika melihat ibunya berada dibalik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Suara Ibunya, terdengar dengan jelas, rasa takut menghantui pikiran pemuda itu.

 **Kriet...**

Decitan pintu yang terbuka membuka lembaran kelam dalam catatan _Akashic Record_ dalam kehidupan Issei... Bahkan hal ini lebih horor, dari pada mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pacarmu didunia maya adalah seorang om-om(Hode God-tier)!

"Issei, apa-apaan ini!?..."

Dan sungguh! Issei sangat mengutuk suara itu...

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Hah..." Nafas panjang keluar dari bibir pemuda dengan surai coklat, matanya menatap dimana sepasang sepatunya berada, lelah dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Kembali menerawang setiap kejadian yang berlangsung, 'Aneh... semuanya benar-benar aneh? Sihir? Apa-apaan itu? Apakah dunia berubah menjadi game JRPG? Kalau begitu, aku ingin melakukan summon persona cewek loli seperti Alice, ataupun servant yang imut seperti Arturia, Jean D'arc, atau Nero Claudius—apalah itu...' Pikir Issei penasaran, dan tentu... diikuti dengan beberapa hal yang berada dalam sudut-sudut gelap otaknya.

"Kenapa Issei-kun? Kenapa diam? Kita sudah didepan gerbang sekolah..." Suara feminim memenuhi rongga telinga pemuda itu, menariknya kembali pada dunia yang nyata.

"Ah, ya... Rias-senpai..." Balas pemuda itu sembari menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, senyum grogi terpatri diwajahnya.

Keduanya memulai langkah awal memasuki sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama Kuoh akademi, sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di kota kuoh.

...

Krik... Krik...

...

Sunyi, hingga suara jangkrik pun dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Tak ada yang dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata, semuanya terhenti tepat pada ujung lidah mereka, terasa kelu. Terkejut massal, adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat melukiskan hal yang terjadi dalam bentuk kata-kata. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan? Seorang pemuda Hyoudou yang dikenal dengan kemesumannya yang sudah mencapai tingkat God-tier, dapat berangkat sekolah dengan satu dari "Two Great Onee-sama", 'What The Hell? Apakah semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku!' Adalah rangkaian kata dari jeritan batin para siswa, sesuatu hal yang benar-benar tak mungkin terlintas dalam benak mereka, sekarang telah terjadi dihadapan mereka... sekali lagi, TELAH TERJADI!

Atmosfer mulai terasa sangat berat, tatapan mematikan bagai elang yang telah mengincar mangsa, diterima oleh sang pemuda kelahiran marga Hyoudou itu. Benar-benar terasa sangat mencekam baginya, tak pernah sekalipun dirinya berada dalam posisi ini. Tapi... bukankah hal ini dapat dianggap sebagai hal yang murah, jika dibandingkan dengan dapat berjalan beriringan dengan sang primadona sekolah?

"Si-sialan kau Issei! Bagaimana bisa?" Teriak salah seorang siswa yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, sebuah teriakan provokatif yang dapat memicu penghujatan yang sangat potensial akan terjadi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hal ini tidak mungkin! Issei! Kau pasti menggunakan pelet atau semacamnya kan?" Teriak Pemuda yang lain.

"Jauhkan aura mesum milikmu dari Rias-senpai! Dasar mesum sialan, dasar hina!"

Dan, terjadilah... Penghinaan yang saling meretoris tiap hinaan lain, menimpa kehidupan sang Hyoudou. Sedangkan, sang pemuda Hyoudou yang mendapat serangan psikis dan mental, hanya dapat terjebak dalam ringisan yang tak tertahan. Sementara itu, sang gadis cantik dengan surai crimson itu hanya berlaku "Bodo Amat" karena memang bukan dirinya yang menjadi sasaran hujatan.

Semuanya berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya sang penyelamat datang... sosok yang ditakuti oleh semua siswa dan siswi, tapi disaat yang sama juga sangat dihormati, yaitu seorang gadis bersurai coklat dengan model bob, serta kacamata yang melorot meskipun hidung miliknya mancung, Shouna Shitori atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kaichou.

"Awas! Selamatkan diri kalian, ada Kaichou!" Teriak salah seorang siswa yang melihat kedatangan sang Kaichou.

'Hah... syukurlah Kaichou datang, kalau tidak...' Pikir Issei lega, tak dapat dirinya bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, jika hal tersebut akan terus berlanjut.

"Rias... ada apa ini?" Tanya sang ketua OSIS, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang, ehm... katakanlah hampir medekati rata.

Sementara itu, sang gadis Crimson hanya menatap Issei lalu mengalihkannya pada sang lawan bicara, sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman menyeringai.

...

"Issei, ba-bagaimana bisa kau... berangkat sekolah dengan Rias-senpai?" Tanya pemuda pelontos.

"Kalau kuceritakan kau pasti takkan percaya padaku..." Balas Issei lemas, dirinya pikir sudah terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau, menculik Rias-senpai? Lalu kau mengancamnya untuk membunuhnya kalau kau memberitahu ke polis-Argh..." Ucapan pemuda bermata empat terpotong dengan jitakan keras yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Sialan! Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak!" Teriak sang pelaku penjitakan yang tidak lain adalah Issei.

"Oh, ya... Issei, kakakmu mana? Kenapa dia tidak sekolah?" Tiba-tiba sang kepala telur mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Iris mata coklat menatap sekitar, pandangannya menatap bingung akan sebuah keganjilan yang terjadi, 'Nii-san tidak masuk sekolah?' Pikir sang empu dari iris coklat. Banyak pikiran yang berlomba untuk bermunculan dalam benaknya, 'Kenapa? Bukankah dia baru saja pindah kemarin, dan sekarang sudah tidak masuk? Apa jangan-jangan ini berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin?' Pikirnya, "Nah, aku pun tak tahu..." Ucap Issei sembari menaikan bahunya.

"Eh... kau adiknya, tapi kau gak tau?" Selidik pemuda kacamata.

"Beda rumah, oi! Dia bilang kalau dia mau hidup mandiri" Respon Issei cepat.

 **Ting Tong** _(Katakanlah bunyi bel sekolah...)_

"Ah sudah pulang, kami duluan ya, Issei... kau tadi bilang kalau ada urusan sebentar, kan?" Jawab Matsuda dan Motohama secara berbarengan.

"Ya... pulanglah duluan..." Balas Issei.

Setelah kepergian dua sahabat seperjuangannya dalam hal-hal berbau ero... pemuda itu duduk termenung, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis Crimson pada saat pagi hari, tepatnya saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama.

 _"Issei-kun, kalau kamu mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, datanglah ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib"_

'Sepertinya aku tak memiliki pilihan lain...' Pikir Issei, ketika melihat pintu kelasnya yang terbuka, memamerkan perawakan dari seorang pemuda bishounen dengan surai pirang.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Pada sebuah pagi yang cerah, tergeletak seorang pemuda pirang yang berbaring di atas genangan darah yang mengering. Sinar hangat sang surya yang membelah horizon, kicauan burung yang merdu, serta kokokan ayam, tak mampu menarik kesadaran pemuda itu kedalam pangkuannya.

Tapi, secara tiba-tiba... Perlahan, mata pemuda itu mulai terbuka, menandakan bahwa pemilik iris sapphire itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Mulai mengangkat tubuh kedalam posisi duduk, bau besi berkarat menusuk kedalam rongga hidungnya, sangat menyengat.

"Hah... jadi semuanya benar-benar nyata, ya?..." Gumam pelan pemuda pirang dalam sunyi, menatap kosong kepada kubangan darah yang mulai mengering, lalu mengalihkannya kepada pakaiannya yang terkoyak, tepat pada arah dimana jantungnya berada, "Ah, ya... mari kita lihat, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur..." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mengalihkan matanya pada sebuah kalender yang bertengger manis di dinding dengan bantuan sebuah paku yang tertancap disana, 'Ah, jadi sudah seminggu?...'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... ayo kita berangkat sekolah..." Naruto yang sudah berdiri, tiba-tiba berteriak demi membangkitkan kembali semangat yang redup dalam dirinya, sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebagai akibat tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Lagi...

.

.

Balik ke Pojok bacodan Author Thanatos-san...

Hahahahah, pendek ya? Ehm... yah, gimana ya... waktu ngetik hampir enggak ada, paling cuma hari sabtu dan minggu :3, itupun sering diganggu oleh kegiatan kerja kelompok ~, pas pulang sekolah? Hahahah, full day pulang sore :3, pas pulangnya ada PR... Belum lagi tugas buat karya ilmiah dan makalah, persiapan buat presentasi didepan kelas dan lainnya -_-

Dan yang paling gimana gitu adalah masuk sekolah jam 6:30! (''-_-)/ bangun jam 5, mandi, sholat subuh, makan terus langsung berangkat \\(-_-'')

Hm... yah, saya buat disini Ashura adalah salah satu dari clan Ootsuki! Dan sudah pasti kalo Indra juga masuk!

Dan apakah diatas saya menyinggung soal Akashic Records? Apakah hal itu akan saya masukin nanti buat kedepannya? Gak tau juga :v, ini aja buat up 1 chapter yang isinya cuma 2,5k words lamanya sebulan :3 Eh malah ngomongin cerita buat kedepannya?

Soal kekuatan? Saya sedikit bingung, kalo kekuatan Ashura berasal dari teori Fisika yang saya tetapkan jadinya bakal Over Power, Godlike malahan :3...

Apalagi buat kekuatan Sasukenya :3 super Godlike... Saya sendiri bingung gimana buat ngalahin Sasuke kalo saya buat beneran gitu...

Jadi, kayaknya gak jadi deh, kalo buat kekuatan dari teori Fisika, atau mungkin tetap saya masukin, tapi dengan kekuatan yang gak terlalu...

OK gitu aja!

Kalo nggak keberatan Fav, Foll dan Review ya~


	3. New Life

Langit hitam kelam yang dipenuhi oleh debu kuning bersinar yang bertebaran, menemani langkah seorang pemuda dengan surai raven, matanya menatap sekitar dimana dirinya menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang dapat dirasakan oleh dirinya.

"Keluarlah... aku tahu, kau berada dibalik bayangan gedung itu..." Nada yang terdengar dingin keluar dari bibir pemuda raven itu, menusuk.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Indra-sama yang hebat... Salah satu penoreh tinta takdir yang akan melukis masa depan..." Seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, keluar dari balik bayang-bayang sebuah gedung, pakaian sekolah yang dipadukan dengan bawahan khas celana perang cina zaman dulu, terpakai rapi menutupi setiap lekuk tubuh atletis pemuda itu.

"Katakanlah... Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Tak bergeming, dengan segala bentuk pujian yang tak berguna—baginya—itu, dirinya masih menggunakan nada dingin untuk memangkas tiap-tiap kata tak perlu yang secara potensial akan terjadi.

"Ah... maafkan ketidak sopananku... Namaku adalah Cao Cao, ketua dari Fraksi Pahlawan... Kami ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami... Fraksi pahlawan..." Sebuah uluran tangan diarahkan pada sang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Indra, bersamaan dengan dua orang pemuda yang keluar dari balik bayangan.

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Dan untuk Kalian?" Tanya pemuda itu, mencoba untuk mengetest apa maksud dan tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Untuk anda, kami akan membantumu untuk memenangkan pertarungan takhta tersebut..." Balas pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu menggantung.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Indra itu hanya diam, mengetahui bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh sang lawan bicara belumlah selesai.

"Dan untungnya bagi kami adalah, kami dapat membuktikan bahwa Ras manusia adalah Ras yang paling superior... tentu, dengan kemenangan anda sebagai buktinya..." Sambung dari pemuda bernama Cao Cao.

"Dapat kuasumsikan bahwa kau tidak menyebutkan semuanya, sangat riskan untuk langsung menyetujui permintaanmu..." Suara dengan niat untuk mengorek semua informasi terdengar dengan jelas, keluar dari bibir Indra, mengintrogasi.

"Hm... sepertinya tak berguna untuk menyembunyikannya padamu... tapi, sepertinya kau sudah tahu, 'kan?" Kalimat Retoris terucap dari bibir Cao Cao, "Pencatat semua hal yang pernah, sedang, ataupun yang akan terjadi di dunia ini..."

 **"Akashic Records..."**

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

 **Bukan** Punya Saya.

Summary :

(Ganti summary lagi! Memang mungkin gak nyambung diawal-awal cerita dengan Summary-nya, soalnya Arc ini masih yang ikut Cannon).

Mereka, adalah para karakter utama dari setiap Ras. Mereka, adalah para pewaris dari takhta, sebuah panggung yang hanya dapat dimiliki oleh mereka. Darah "Suci" yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka, adalah sebuah kutukan dan malapetaka.

Warning :

 **Segala kekurangan ada disini.**

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

..

.

"Apakah kau tahu? Bahwa dunia yang kau ketahui selama ini, semuanya dipenuhi kebohongan"

"Semua yang kau tahu, hanyalah permukaan dari dunia yang sesungguhnya..."

.

* * *

 **Arc I : The Promise**

 **Chapter 3 : New Life**

* * *

Langit biru yang membentang luas, terbentang dari segala penjuru mata angin, dipenuhi oleh kapas-kapas putih yang berterbangan, yang dibelah oleh sinar hangat sang mentari dari ufuk timur. Semua itu adalah hal yang tertangkap oleh sebuah iris dengan warna coklat, iris mata itu menatap lurus kedepan, kosong. Jauh, mata itu menerawang kedepan, pikirannya berkeliaran bebas, membuatnya seakan-akan seperti sesosok zombie yang berjalan tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar.

'Kira-kira Nii-san kemana ya... selama seminggu ini dia tidak masuk sekolah... tepat pada hari dimana aku tewas tertusuk oleh Yuuma...' Pikir pemuda itu dalam diam, hanyut tenggelam terbawa arus pikiran yang menariknya semakin dalam, 'Mungkinkah?... Nii-san juga dibunuh oleh Yuuma?' Mata Issei melebar, ketika dirinya membuat sebuah asumsi acaknya yang tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya.

Tapi, sayangnya... semua pikiran pemuda itu harus sirna, ketika sebuah kepala pirang melintas tepat dihadapannya, mata biru yang dimiliki oleh sang kepala pirang itu... Mata sapphire yang benar-benar dikenalnya. cukup aneh memang, bagaimana dirinya yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan lingkungan, dapat dengan cepat menangkap sosok pirang yang sekilas muncul dihadapannya...

'Tak salah lagi! Itu pasti Nii-san!' Teriak Issei terkejut dalam batinnya. Segera, dirinya mengejar sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai kakaknya itu yang sudah pergi berlalu.

"Naruto-Nii-san!" Teriak Issei dengan mata yang membulat sempurna ketika matanya bertemu dengan wajah kakaknya, setitik perasaan senang perlahan meluap, bagaikan sebuah minuman bersoda yang dikocok sebelum dibuka.

"Eh!? Issei!? Oh... Issei, ada apa?" Balas pemuda pemilik iris sapphire dengan cepat. Jujur, pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, agar tak dicurigai ataupun dianggap aneh oleh adiknya, 'Issei masih hidup?... bukankah dia sudah mati?' Pikir pemuda itu terkejut dalam diam, tapi setitik perasaan senang terasa memenuhi hatinya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa kau bilang? Dasar sialan!" Teriak Issei, tak terima dengan respon yang diberikan oleh sang kakak.

"apa maksudmu?" Seakan tak bersalah, pemuda itu terus menggunakan nada monoton dalam menjawab semua pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kau sudah menghilang selama seminggu ini! Kemana saja kau?" Balas Issei dengan pertanyaan.

"Seminggu ini? Aku..." Jawab Naruto menggantung.

"..." Issei yang tahu bahwa perkataan dari Naruto belumlah selesai, memilih untuk tetap diam.

 **"Mati..."** Sambung Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"HAH!? Kau sudah gila ya?"

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Oi.. Oi Matsuda! Lihat itu..." Teriak salah seorang siswa bermata empat, pada seseorang yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai temannya, yang berada disebelahnya, sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk pada arah seorang pemuda pirang.

"Apa?... Eh!? NARUTO?" Teriak dalam rangka terkejut, adalah hal yang menjadi reaksi awal dari pemuda berkepala dengan morfologi yang sama dengan telur, yang baru saja dipanggil oleh temannya tadi.

Dengan cepat kedua pemuda tersebut, segera berlari menuju pada sosok yang telah mereka bahas.

"Oi kemana saja kau seminggu ini Naruto?" Belum hilang rasa kecapaian otot yang terjadi akibat timbunan asam laktat yang berada diotot-ototnya, pemuda dengan mata empat segera memberikan pertanyaan, bahkan sebelum menyapa.

"Eh... hahahah, seminggu ini aku ada hal penting yang harus diurus, jadi yah..." Naruto yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang segera dilayangkan padanya, hanya dapat menjawab dengan mengarang ide yang selintas lewat dibenaknya.

"Begitukah? Sepenting itu hingga harus mengorbankan sekolah?..." Tatapan penuh selidik diberikan oleh pemuda berkepala pelontos dan mata empat, sangat dalam.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Deru detakan jantung Naruto terus bertambah tiap detiknya, disertai dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis dari pemuda pirang dengan iris sapphire yang melebar itu. Dikarenakan dirinya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tawa lepas dari mereka berdua, "Hahahaha... santai saja! Tidak usah dianggap serius pertanyaan itu... kami hanya bercanda kok...".

"Ha, Hahaha... Haha" Tawa garing yang dipaksakan keluar dari bibir Naruto yang tak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

...

...

Sementara itu, ditempat lain...

...

..

 **Brak!**

Sebuah pintu disebuah ruangan dengan desain gothic terbuka lebar dengan keras, mengejutkan sosok gadis bersurai crimson yang tengah duduk sembari menyeruput teh hangat ditangannya.

"Uhk..." Terdengar suara batuk yang terdengar dengan jelas dari bibir seorang gadis crimson, "Sona! Tak bisakah, kau tak bisakah kau sedikit pelan saat membuka pintu?...".

"Ara ara~ Rias, apa kau tersedak? Fufufufu~" Seorang gadis dengan surai dark blue tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Tapi pertanyaan yang meluncur tersebut hanya dianggap angin lalu, diabaikan. Karena mereka memiiliki hal yamg lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Rias, tidakkah kau merasakannya?... Kakak dari pion barumu!" Suara tegas dan serius dengan aura yang dingin keluar dari bibir gadis bermata empat.

"Ya, aura yang cukup aneh, 'kan?... Tapi anehnya, pada hari pertamanya sekolah, dia hanyalah manusia biasa..." Balas gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama rias itu, tak kalah serius, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tepat dimata sang lawan bicara.

"Ini masalah yang cukup serius..." Nada penuh peringatan diberikan Sona pada Rias.

"Ya, tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku juga sudah mengerti situasinya..." Respon rias cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai penguasa Kuoh?" Jawab gadis bermata empat itu, sembari menaikan kacamata melorotnya disertai dengan menekan kata "Penguasa".

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Hey... hey, kau tahu?" Bisik salah seorang siswa kepada temannya.

"Apa?" Jawab temannya.

"Si Naruto"

"Kakaknya Issei yang tidak masuk sekolah seminggu itu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia masuk sekolah hari ini!"

"Oh, terus?..."

"Gak ada apa-apa cuma cerita kok..."

"Oh..."

"Lo itu kok nyebelin banget sih!"

...

 **Lupakan** yang diatas dan yang dibawah... hanya **filler** semata, untuk menekankan konsep realitas dari interaksi sosial yang umumnya ada di masyarakat indonesia :v

...

 **Kriet...**

Bunyi sebuah pintu yang terbuka...

"Ohayou..." Ucap Naruto yang membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Eh!? Naruto?" Teriak semua orang yang berada disana.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Balasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk seminggu ini?"

"Sakit..."

"Oh begitu ya..."

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Langit biru yang membentang, perlahan berubah dikala senja, tepat pada saat dimana bel yang menjadi penanda akhir dari suatu kegiatan yang dinamakan sekolah.

Mata biru menatap ke langit terus menerus, tak terhenti walau hanya sedetik, berpikir serta menerawang jauh sembari menatap lekat pada gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang menghiasnya.

'Apakah dunia yang kuketahui selama ini, hanyalah kebohongan semata?' Dirinya takut, takut bahwa ada kemungkinan jikalau orang yang disayanginya akan pergi, dikarenakan makhluk-makhluk akhirat yang bergentayangan memenuhi bumi.

Pertama Issei, yang bahkan dirinya tak tahu, kenapa adiknya itu masih bisa menapakan kakinya dibumi dengan kekuatannya sendiri...

Siapa lagi yang akan menyusulnya?...

Setitik kemarahan dan kebencian tersulut dalam hatinya, tak terima dengan setiap perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk akhirat pada manusia... karena, bisa saja diluar sana, ada seseorang yang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti... dirinya.

Ya, kematian...

Gejolak pemikiran-pemikiran terlintas dalam benaknya, membuatnya semakin terjerumus dalam pemikiran-pemikiran yang memiliki nilai-nilai negatif didalamnya...

"OI, NII-SAN! Kau tidak pulang?" Teriak Issei yang mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kearahnya.

"OI NARUTO!" Teriak dua orang lainnya, Matsuda dan Motohama, yang berdiri sekitar sejauh 20 meter dari posisi dimana Naruto berada.

"Ah, ya... maaf!" Sahut Naruto yang segera mengambil tasnya, lalu segera berlari kearah tiga orang yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka berempat sudah hampir sampai pada gerbang sekolah yang terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tampak sepi, karena mereka sedikit lebih lama karena menunggu Naruto untuk sadar kembali dari lamunannya. Disana berdiri seorang gadis bermata empat dengan rambut hitam sebahu.

"Eh, Issei... kenapa Kaichou ada disana? Seingatku, hari ini kita tidak mengintip klub kendo... apa ada hal lain, yang diam-diam kau lakukan sendiri-sendiri?" Tanya salah seorang dari empat pelajar yang berjalan beriringan, yang satu-satunya disana yang tak memiliki rambut.

"Mana ku tahu!" Sahut Issei ketus, tak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya, kemudian menatap kearah belakang, tepat dimana kakaknya berada, "Apa jangan-jangan ini tentang Nii-san yang tidak masuk seminggu itu?".

"Mungkin saja... kalau begitu, pulanglah duluan..." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu... tapi jangan lupa untuk kerumah ya, Nii-san! Ka-san dan Tou-san ingin menemuimu!"

Lalu mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Dan sesampainya disana, mereka dihentikan oleh sang ketua OSIS di Akademi Kuoh.

Mata sang ketua OSIS, menatap kearah Naruto dengan Intens, dari atas dan bawah, serta kiri dan kanan. Mencoba mengorek informasi yang mungkin akan dapat ditemukannya. Mengabaikan tiga orang siswa lainnya yang berada didekatnya.

"Naruto-san, 'kan?" Ucap sang ketua OSIS, sembari membenarkan kacamata melorot miliknya yang sudah seperti _trademark_ -nya.

"Ya, ada apa Kaichou-san?" Balas Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga boleh pulang" Ucap Sona pada tiga orang siswa—Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama—yang berdiri mematung dari awal pertemuan.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu... Kami pulang ya, Naruto" Respon Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Jangan Lupa ya, Nii-san!" Tambah Issei, yang menutup sementara percakapan.

Sementara ketiganya pulang, sang ketua Osis, Shouna Shitori, atau yang bernama asli Sona Sitri, segera memberi pertanyaan pada sang putra tertua dari keluarga Hyoudou.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Sona, mencoba untuk mengorek informasi yang mungkin bisa didapatkannya.

"Sakit... itu saja" Balas Naruto singkat.

"Apakah hal itu benar?"

"Ya..."

"..." Sona Terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, dirinya tidak sebodoh Rias yang sering menanyakan hal-hal seperti yang ingin dimaksudkannya secara frontal, otaknya yang cerdas mencoba untuk berfikir, memutar otak untuk dapat mengorek informasi-informasi yang mungkin dapat berguna bagi dirinya.

"Kau mulai tidak masuk sekolah, tepat bersamaan dengan sehari setelah kencan pertama Issei, 'kan?" Tanya Sona sekali lagi, sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk, mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana, supranatural.

"Apakah dimalam itu kamu melihat gagak?" Sekilas terdengar seperti perkataan yang ambigu, namun Sona tahu, bahwa Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

"Mungkin..." Balas Naruto, sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi.

"Hey... kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sona yang menatap punggung pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, menoleh kebelakang seraya berkata "Pulang".

"Ta-tapi, disini urusan kita belum selesai..." Balas Sona yang sedikit terkejut, namun ditutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bodo..." Balas Naruto.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Merahnya langit, menandakan bahwa hari akan berganti dengan malam, saat-saat dikatakan bahwa diwaktu itulah para setan, iblis, dan semacamnya akan keluar. Namun tak menghentikan langkah dari seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang, langkah kakinya yang pelan membawa tubuhnya berjalan diarea pinggiran sungai.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, tatkala matanya menatap seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai dua warna—Kuning dan Hitam—, pria itu menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam, di iringi dengan semakin gulitanya alam. Mata sapphirenya pun ikut menatap pada matahari, indah...

Ya, sebuah keindahan alam yang tersaji dihadapannya, benar-benar patut untuk dilihat...

Sebuah panorama alam yang tersaji, sebagai tontonan murah—Gratis—, dengan nilai estetis yang sangat tinggi...

Perlahan namun pasti, hingga akhirnya sang mentari benar-benar tenggelam, tergantikan oleh sang rembulan yang mulai memancarkan sinarnya...

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi diam menatap runtuhnya sang mentari dari singgasananya, akhirnya mulai memperhatikan pemuda yang berada sekitar lima atau tujuh meter darinya, "menarik". Itulah hal pertama yang dapat terpikir olehnya, walaupun matahari telah tenggelam, namun rasa hangatnya masih dapat dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas, karena sang surya tepat berada dihadapannya...

'Ashura, Maha Vairocana... sang matahari kedua...' Tatapannya masih lekat pada pemuda yang berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, namun diacuhkannya, 'Jadi... kehancuran dunia ini sudah menghitung waktu mundurnya ya?...'.

"A-ano, paman..." Ucap Naruto yang risih dengan pandangan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?" Balas pria itu.

"Apakah paman itu seorang berkelainan Yaoi? Tatapan paman membuatku risih!" Tanya Naruto, yang menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan secara frontal.

"UGH..." Pria itu merasa jantungnya bagaikan tertusuk oleh tombak Gae Bolg milik seorang pahlawan terkenal bernama Chu Chuulain, atau bahkan mungkin tombak True Longinus milik St. Longinus? Yang jelas, sangat sakit, SAKIT! dikatakan sebagai seorang yang memiliki kelainan psikologis semacam Yaoi? WHAT THE HELL? Dia Yaoi?

"Aku? Kau bilang aku YAOI? HAHAHAHA candaan macam apa itu, nak!" Balasnya setelah merasa sedikit tenang dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu... ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Naruto Hyoudou... salam kenal"

"Azazel... namaku adalah Azazel" Balas pria paruh baya itu.

"Azazel? Eh!? Azazel?..." Balas Naruto terkejut.

'Hm!? Apakah dia sudah tahu identitasku?' Pikir Azazel sambil manggut-manggut, lalu kembali menatap pemuda yang berseberangan dengannya, "Ya? Ada apa dengan Namaku?".

"Bukankah itu nama malaikat yang mengajarkan sihir kepada manusia bersama dengan semhaza? Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Azazel adalah seekor kambing penebus dosa, serta dicatatan lainnya dia disamakan dengan Lucifer..." Balas Naruto.

"..." Azazel tak tahu harus merespon apa, matanya hanya menatap pada pemuda itu dengan tatapan malas, 'Hah... apa yang tertulis dalam sejarah memang tak pernah sama dengan kenyataan' Pikir Azazel, bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat pada sejarah, tidak ada yang pernah menulis bahwa ia adalah seorang yang super mesum, ataupun dirinya yang jatuh karena mengintip Gabriel mandi... ah, sebaiknya kita lupakan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menjadi terlihat tidak bersemangat begitu paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..." Balas Azazel sembari mengobaskan tangan kanannya ke kanan dan juga ke kiri, "Eh... Ngomong-ngomong... Ini sudah malam lho~ tidak baik anak SMA keluyuran begini..." Kemudian kembali menatap sungai, saat mengatakan "Kau bisa saja bertemu dengan gagak ataupun kelelawar..."

"Ku kira, setidaknya aku masih bisa melawan..." Balas Naruto pelan, sembari memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana.

"..." Azazel terdiam akan respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang, terkejut. Lalu mengubahnya menjadi tawa, "HAHAHA... Menarik sekali, kau berani mengucapkannya di depan pemimpinnya...".

" ..." Diam, adalah satu-satunya respon balik yang diberi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, kau adalah Asura, 'kan?" tanya Azazel memastikan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku adalah Naruto? Setidaknya, sampai aku benar-benar mengingat semuanya..." Balas Naruto, sembari melepas sebuah desahan nafas pelan.

" Hoo... Jadi begitu-" Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diutarakan, sebuah lesatan cahaya yang memunculkan seorang pemuda bersurai perak, telah terlebih dahulu mengintervensi.

"Oi, Azazel... Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kesini?' Tanya pemuda perak itu, sebuah sayap mekanik terbentang di punggungnya, membantunya mengudara.

" Aku yakin, bahwa kau sudah tahu, bukankah begitu? Vali..." Balas Azazel malas.

"Si Bintang itu, 'kah?" Tanya sang pemuda bernama Vali yang saat ini tengah mendaratkan kakinya, pada permukaan tanah.

"..." Azazel hanya diam, dan mengangguk mantap, sebagai bentuk penegasan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Vali adalah benar.

Naruto, hanya mampu terdiam, tak mengetahui apapun yang dibahas oleh dua orang yamg berada di hadapannya.

"Hm?... Siapa dia Azazel? Murid barumu?..." Ucap Vali yang akhirnya menangkap sosok berkepala pirang itu di mata.

"Mungkin saja untuk kedepannya... Tapi untuk saatini... Bukan" Balas Azazel santai, meskipun di dalam hatinya dia merasa was-was karena mungkin saja Vali akan mengajak Naruto bertarung.

'Dari auranya, benar-benar terasa sama dengan milik 'orang' itu... Apakah mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan tertentu? Tapi jika ku tanyakan, Azazel akan tahu kalau aku adalah anggota Khaos Brigade...' Pikir Vali yang menimbang-nimbang setiap kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, Naruto Hyoudou..." Ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Vali.

"Vali..." Respon Vali singkat, lalu kembali berfikir 'Kalau memang benar jika dia adalah salah satunya... Sudah pasti dia kuat!' Seringai maniak tercetak dengan jelas, ketika kata-kata "kuat" terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Vali... Jangan bilang kalau kau!" Ucap Azazel, yang mencoba untuk menghentikan niat pemuda perak itu, karena dirinya tahu, kalau pemuda pirang itu belum memiliki pengalaman bertarung, yang dapat dilihat dari sikap pemuda itu.

"Ya, kau tahu Azazel?.. Aku pernah melawan orang dengan aura yang serupa dengannya! Dan aku langsung kalah dalam hitungan detik! Jadi, sekali lagi... Aku ingin melawannya!" Seringai maniaknya melebar, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Psikopat, "Jadi.. Hey, kau pirang yang disana...".

" Aku?" tanya Naruto yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau! Ayo kita bertarung!" Bersamaan dengan kata yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda bersurai perak itu, sebuah ledakan energi dengan intensitas besar meledak dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Ya, dan "T.B.C"

.

.

.

Hahaha, lama banget yah?...

Ane lagi fokus ke event halloween FGO, soalnya baru pindah ke server NA sekitaran 1 bulan, mau ngejer ketinggalan jauh yang ane lewatin.

Ceritanya nambah aneh? Iya, ane ngakuin kok..

Thanks, review, Fav and Foll sangat diharapkan...

Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
